


It's been a hard day

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, M/M, Pining, Smut, This was supposed to be, and, but then glanni showed up, happened, lemon with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: There's nothing more Sportacus wants than to help Robbie. Well, there is something he wants. And then there's Glanni cocking things up.
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	It's been a hard day

Sportacus stared at the picture his cousin had drawn for a long time. The eyes, the nose... Strikingly similar and yet a complete stranger. 

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. 

_-Oh Robbie-_

Thoughtfully he put the portrait on the table, he needed to consider his next step very carefully.

\---------

A knock on the entrance to Robbie's lair and where he the previous days had been turned away Sportacus had now come prepared. As soon as the hatch opened he held the plate close, let the sugary lure do it's magic.

Sniffing, grey eyes peering over the rim of the pipe, 

"Are those Bessie's triple shipple thrice glazed binge muffins?" a suspicious voice came and inwardly Sportacus smiled.

"Yes, freshly made, why don't you try one Robbie?" 

A long moment and Sportacus held his breath, didn't dare to move a muscle lest he scared Robbie away once more. And then a hand darted out and Sportacus dashed to prevent the hatch from dropping down on Robbie.

"I meant to do that," a muffled squawk came and the hatch was fully opened. Robbie glared at him, "why are you here to disturb me?"

He looked so much worse than the last time that Sportacus had seen him that the hero was lost for words, didn't have the heart to engage in playful banter.

"No," he finally said quietly, "no, I'm not... I want to... Robbie, can you come up for a moment?"

Sportacus glanced around to make sure that they were alone and his cautious behavior seemed to intrigue Robbie enough to stumble out of the hatch. Arms folded over his chest he squinted at Sportacus and in the dusk the exhaustion on his face was unmistakable. Sickly pale, dark shadows under dull eyes, hollow cheeks and dry, cracked lips.

Robbie's shoulders hunched even more under Sportacus worried frown and the hero quickly reminded himself why exactly he'd come.

Cautiously as if approaching an easily spooked deer he held out the drawing Iprottaalfurinn had made. Robbie took it from him, blanched even further as he got a proper look at the portrait. 

Eyes wide Robbie took a step back to the hatch and unconsciously Sportacus followed, caught himself in the act as Robbie, with an audible thunk, walked into the iron plating.

Robbie's breath came fast and shuddering and his panicked gaze flitted back and forth between the paper in his trembling fingers and Sportacus, "Where did you get this?" 

It hurt to hear the panic and fear in Robbie's shaking voice and Sportacus took a step back, made his posture as non-threatening as possible,"Robbie are you in danger? Are you safe?"

Sportacus couldn't help the worried note creeping into his voice, colouring his words sharper than intended.

Robbie flinched away from him, a shaking hand blindly reaching for the handle of hatch, not taking his eyes of Sportacus for one second. 

"Please Robbie, can I help?!" 

Robbie, eyes bright with tears which he futily tried to blink them away, pressed his back against the cold steel of his home and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

Shaking his head wildly he put a foot on the rung of the ladder. Helplessly Sportacus watched as Robbie scrambled to get away from him, eyes never wavering from the hero, not trusting him not to follow. 

Miserably Sportacus made to turn away and hide from the world for a while while waiting for this sharp pain, not to pass but perhaps to make him come to terms with it. Let it mellow into that deep ache that made the world grow muted at times. 

"Don't hurt him," a hoarse whisper and Sportacus' head shot up, eyes as always finding Robbie. The man was't looking at him though and Sportacus followed Robbie's line of sight.

"Don't hurt him," a desperation in Robbie's voice and Sportacus wasn't sure if the words were meant for him or for the man who'd soundlessly crept up to him. 

Sportacus' heart beat wildly in his chest as he found his suspicions confirmed,

Glanni Glaepur.

-

Glanni was clearly burning up , eyes fever bright and sweat beading on his forehead. But even with blood seeping through his bandages he radiated danger and Sportacus did not miss the glint of something sharp in the man's hand. 

""Iprottaalfurinn?" it sounded strangely vulnerable, tentatively hopeful. Confusion on his gaunt face and swaying on his feet Glanni took a step closer to Sportacus.

_Oh._

_Oh Iprottaalfuinn._

Staring at the criminal his cousin loved Sportacus was rooted in place. Watched as Robbie brushed past him and put his arm around Glanni's waist.

Shoulder to shoulder their likeness was even more strikings and yet they were so very different.

Robbie staggering under Glanni's weight shocked Sportacus into action and he reached them just in time to catch Glanni when the man fainted, Iprottaalfurinn's name on his lips. 

Cradling Glanni in his arms Sportacus frowned at how light he was then squared his shoulders and nodded determinedly at Robbie , "Lead the way."

\---------

This was not how he'd envisioned seeing the inside of Robbie's bedroom Sportacus mused quietly. He knew this was neither the time nor place but well, this wás the place. 

A place he had fantasized about. Quite often. 

But this was not the time. 

Robbie had mutely started to renew Glanni's bandages and Sportacus had helped, had gently turned Glanni this way and that to make things easier. He'd watched Robbie's deft hands. Skillfully and confident Robbie cleaned the wounds and Sportacus could see how bad things had been, how, in Robbie's care, Glanni had been getting better. 

By coming here tonight Sportacus had inadvertently caused this, had incited Glanni to get up and try to protect Robbie. 

Long fingers securing compresses in place and then with a tired sigh Robbie sat back. 

And those steady hands started to tremble. 

Sportacus looked away to give Robbie some time. Made sure that Glanni was comfortably settled. 

There was a hardness to the man's jaw, a sharpness to his cheekbones. Lean bordering on too thin. He looked like he had lived a hard life and Sportacus felt a pang of sadness for him. 

Robbie was fiddling with the blanket, face twitching and eyes looking everywhere but at Sportacus.

"Are you okay Robbie?" the man was clearly not, in the dim light he looked almost frail. 

Robbie didn't answer his question, hunched in on himself and asked instead, " What are you going to do?"

He didn't raise his eyes. Sportacus wanted Robbie to look at him. But he knew that that was even on the best of days not always something Robbie could manage.

"If you''ll allow me I'd like to help. To stay. Let me take care of you. Both. You both."

Robbie didn't seem to notice his slip up, or perhaps he thought it was simply him struggling with the language. 

"Do you know who he is?" Robbie mumbled, defeat in his voice. 

"I do but more important is who he is to you. Is he family Robbie?"

"He is all my family. He's the only one left. Please don't....please..." Sportacus had to look away at the raw emotion, breathed once, twice to regain his composure,

"I will not tell anyone as long as he is not recovered. He is safe here to heal."

"And after?" 

Sportacus was inordinately proud that Robbie stood his ground and thought it over, 

"I don't know. But for now he needs help. You need help."

\---------

It was why he had come here in the first place, to help. 

When Robbie hadn't come up for four days he'd started to worry, kept remembering Robbie's bad luck, the way he was prone to accidents. What if he'd fallen? Had hurt himself? Sportacus had noticed long ago that his crystal never warned him when Robbie was in danger. He kept envisioning more and more disastrous scenarios, worked himself up in a frenzy. And then he decided that he hád to see Robbie. 

Things had changed between them over time. It had started on the day he'd lost his memory or perhaps even before that? 

There had been an easy camaraderie between them then. Teasing and joking and fleeting touches. He'd gotten to see that Robbie more often, easy banter instead of Robbie hurriedly scurrying away. 

Little talks on the sideline when the children were playing, sometimes light and playful, other times more serious. Every single one of these encounters felt like a precious gift. And yet Sportacus wanted more. 

He'd thought, no he was certain that it was the same for Robbie. Lingering touches, long looks, a stutter and a sudden flush on those pale cheeks and Sportacus had flexed once more, had bent over where before he'd have crouched down. 

Hands that before had friendly and innocently rested on a shoulder, his waist, were now straying. Long fingers skimming across his chest under the guise of smoothing his shirt, a thumb catching his nipple. A big hand resting warmly on his ass, squeezing once before Robbie with a flirtatious smile abandoned him with the mayor. A hip brushing against his own as they watched the children dance, closer and more daring and Robbie's eyes were dark and held a promise of... 

And then Robbie had stopped meeting him.

So he'd come to Robbie's lair and Robbie came up. Sportacus knew Robbie to have bad days, had seen the aftermath of those. But this, this was something else. An exhaustion that not even Robbie's flawless make-up skills could hide, tired eyes and an irritated growl when telling Sportacus to leave him be for the day. So he had.

And then he'd returned the next day with a bribe slash comfort-goodies in the form of Miss Busybody's sugarglazed cookies, purple and daintily decorated with little gold flowers. He'd smiled at Robbie and Robbie had sniffled, wiped at his eyes. Tense and too thin and a white-knuckled grip on the rungs of he ladder. 

Sportacus' concern had grown tenfold and he'd sat on the ladder as he quietly told Robbie about the make-believe adventures of the children, the heroes they wanted to be. Robbie had asked him about a hero then, voice scratchy with disuse: Iprottaalfurinn, mustached and yellow and relentlessly energetic and oh who was he talking to. He'd clumsily tried to change the topic and Sportacus had let him, hadn't pressed Robbie about the reason why, knew him better than to even try.

But he had asked. Had visited his cousin under the guise of catching up and at the end of the day, Iprottaalfurinn had brought up his nemesis, Glanni. 

The shadows of dusk hid his expression but there was a catch in his voice....   
Iprottaalfurinn hadn't seen or heard from the criminal for days , had found his hide-out trashed, blood on the floor and all the evidence of a desperate flight, a trail gone cold. 

And then Iprottaalfurinn had shown him the portrait he'd drawn for Glanni's wanted poster and Sportacus had known for sure. This was not the portrait of a criminal. 

This was a drawing of a beloved one, smiling eyes, a soft smile and hopeless love in every line Iprotaalfurinn drew. 

And the likeness to Robbie was clear as day, though in the privacy of his airship Sportacus thought that Robbie was much more handsome. 

\---------

The secret was out and Robbie seemed to be well aware that the choice was Sportacus' entirely. He nodded quietly, defeat and a bone-deep tiredness in every line of his body as he accepted Sportacus' offer of help.

Sportacus' heart ached.

There was blood staining Robbie's white cuffs. Sportacus didn't think Robbie had noticed himself but it had been bothering him since he first saw it. It was something that shouldn't taint Robbie's world. 

Quietly he'd gestured at it, suggested that Robbie 'd go freshen up while Sportacus watched over his cousin. Erased during Robbie's absence all traces of Glanni hurting himself whilst coming to Robbie's defense. A bloody handprint on the handle of the periscope, evidence of Glanni listening in before climbing to the surface, leaving a trail of crimson specks in his wake as a gruesome testimony of love for his cousin.

None of this should have a place in Robbie's house. Violence and pain should not come near Robbie, should not touch him. 

\---------

Glanni woke while Robbie was away. Sportacus didn't miss how the first thing the man did was check for handcuffs and then surreptitiously feel under his pillow for someting.

"It's over there," Sportacus nodded towards where he'd put the knife which they'd found when dressing the man in fresh pyjamas. Robbie had been silent, pain in his eyes at the sight. Sportacus had wordlessly taken it from him, had placed it on the nightstand.

Glanni grimaced as he sat up, muscles tensing as if ready to bolt,

"Are you one of them?"

"I'm a hero, yes. But not like my cousin Iprottaalfurinn, I don't uphold the law in this town. "

Something flickered in Glanni's eyes.The man cocked his head and Sportacus was sure that he was listening whether the shower was still running, did not want Robbie to pick up on this conversation. A calculating look came on the man's face and he slyly offered, "I'm not wanted in Lazytown."

Sportacus reached into his pocket, folded out the wanted poster and presented it with a flourish to Glanni,

"But you áre wanted, aren't you?"

Glanni's eyes were fixed on the artist's signature and Sportacus offered, " He especially likes your eyes and mouth I think."

The smug expression vanished from Glanni's face, was replaced with a wary one,"Why are you here?" 

Sportacus remembered how Glanni had come up to protect Robbie, answered him honestly, "To help Robbie."

Glanni studied him for a long while and uneasily Sportacus remembered how Iprottaalfurinn had told him the criminal had a knack for reading one's most hidden thoughts and secrets.

At last Glanni nodded, "We have that in common. You'll look after him while I can't." Imperiously and threatening at the same time. 

"I'll be here," it was a promise and a warning in return. 

"I bet you'll be," mockery in Glanni's tone and a sacharine sweet smile as he continued, "and right in this bed too I wager."

Sportacus turned on his heel and left for the kitchen, his cheeks burning as laughter followed him. Vowed to make the criminal the healthiest soup in existence and force him to eat every single nourishing spoonful. Anything to shut him up.

\---------

When Robbie was near Glanni was the picture of, well, not innocence so much as gratefulness. But the moment Robbie's back was turned Sportacus braced himself for innuendo laden remarks and knowing smirks. 

Sportacus' suggestion that Robbie 'd take a hot bath to relax got him the filthy remark that there were steamier ways to get wet and relax. Sportacus had glared at the criminal and turned away but his mind has presented him with very detailed imaginings of Robbie unwinding in a sweet-scented bubble bath, water running down long pale legs, droplets trailing down the elegant line of his neck. Thoughts of following them down with his tongue, tasting them had him wide awake long after 8.08 that night. A cold shower did not help. 

Where exercising helped him relax before there were now vulgar comments about his flexibility, stamina and the way he handled his balls. And the less said about the baseball metaphors the better. 

He'd once seriously tried to explain to Glanni how important stretching was in order to prevent the tearing of muscle but Glanni had simply sighed as if disappointing in him and commented that he was making it too easy. Not that there was anything wrong with being easy.

He'd given up after that, had after a while even gotten the odd impression that the criminal was not so much mocking him as was he lewdly playing matchmaker.

-

Sportacus had never found out how Robbie had managed to relocate his orange chair in to the bedroom. By all laws of probability it shouldn't fit through the doorway let alone be moved to the other side of the bed. But there it was and a pajama-clad Robbie was sprawled out in it, sound asleep and all bare ankles and alluringly uncovered wrists. The dark sweep of Robbie's eyelashes,vulnerable and almost innocent but for the way Robbie was sucking his thumb. Hollowed cheeks and a shine to his lips and...

A snort from the bed and a wicked light dancing in Glanni's eyes as the criminal poked his tongue in his cheek and obscenely made a pumping movement with his hand crudely depicting the act of... 

Sportacus' cheeks were flaming and bright-red and with Glanni's bawdy laughter following him he fled from the room.

Not quite watching where he was going he backed into something solid, a hand clapped over his mouth and kept him silent as he was slammed into the wall. An arm against his throat, pinning him into place and Sportacus looked into familiar blue eyes..

Iprottaalfurinn put a finger over his own lips, mouthed at Sportacus to keep quiet. He waited for Sportacus to nod before taking some of the pressure off his throat, still had him firmly pinned against the wall. 

He gestured with a jerk of his head at the bedroom, "Glanni?"

There was something in Iprottaalfurinn's voice, hope, trepidation... Sportacus was reminded of the way Glanni had looked at him, the catch in the criminal's voice as he mistook him for his cousin.

Sportacus hesitated and the pause seemed to be answer enough for Iprottaalfurinn. He made to let go of Sportacus when power slammed into him and shackles sprung out of nowhere, held him place. 

Robbie stood in the doorway, his shoulders squared and looking dangerous. Deceptively soft in his pyjamas and with his hair mussed but unwavering and fiercely protective.

Glanni was just behind him and he was wide-eyed, pale, "Iprottaalfurinn?"

Sportacus was torn for a short moment then was sure that he was here to look after Robbie and went over to him, "Robbie," it came soft, almost pleading. 

Glanni's hand was on Robbie's shoulder, his fingers trembling and grey eyes fixed on Iprottaalfurinn. 

"Robbie, I think they need to talk."

Robbie obviously wasn't willing to budge and Sportacus felt his heart swell with how much he loved this man. So much bravery despite all the anxiety.

The shackles cut into Iprottaalfurinn's throat and wrists and the hero whimpered. 

"Robbie, you're hurting him," there was something oddly tender in Glanni's tone of voice.

"He hurt you first." 

"No, not him, never him. Please, Robbie, I want to talk to him." 

Robbie bit his lip, nose twitching and shoulders hunching, hesitated. Eyes flickered over to Sportacus for such a short moment that Sportacus almost thought he'd imagined it. 

"Robbie, I wíll talk to him," Glanni gently pushed Robbie aside, hand lingering on Robbie's shoulder for a long moment and a warm grateful smile, "Thank you sweetheart for looking after me." 

Robbie reached out as if wanting to pull Glanni back to the safety, long fingers twitching before drawing his hand close to his chest. 

Glanni squeezed his shoulder, voice infinitely gentle as he reassured his cousin, "It will be okay."

He gently shouldered past Robbie and sauntered over to Iprotaalfurinn. Swagger and cockiness and a sway in his hips that Sportacus hadn't seen before. A coy note in his voice as he commented, "This is not the setting I had in mind for those."

Iprottaalfurinn's eyes were on Glanni and Glanni alone and there was a naked worry for the wounded criminal in them. Still he huffed a laugh, "Glanni, I'd say it's great to see you but you aren't looking too great." His voice cracked, anxiety clear in every syllable, hungry eyes on Glanni like a starving man. 

And they were off flirting, vaguely dirty and strangely soft and it felt too private, too intimate. 

Robbie was clearly uncomfortable with it and Sportacus' hand tentatively grabbed him by his wrist, gently pulled Robbie with him to the bedroom. 

They quietly sat on the bed, side by side, trying but failing to ignore Glanni's and Iprottaalfurinn's muted discussion. They couldn't quite make out the words but there was so much awkward tenderness and caring that they couldn't muster up enough energy to feel embarrassed about their own hand-holding. They simply enjoyed the quiet thrill of Sportacus' soothingly caressing the back of Robbie's hand with his thumb. 

A cough from the doorway and Glanni came to say goodbye. Sportacus felt Glanni's quick fingers dip into his vest-pocket and absentmindedly mused that there wasn't anything worth pick-pocketing in them before being distracted by Robbie sighing and rubbing a hand over his face when the door swung closed after his cousin,

"You should sleep some more."

Robbie jumped at his quiet words, seemed to have forgotten about Sportacus being in the room. The sudden movement made his pajama-top ride up and Sportacus couldn't help but look. Just for a moment but when Sportacus dragged his eyes away from that sharp hipbone Robbie was staring at him, eyes knowing.

With a sway of his hips he stepped closer, "Should I?"

Throat suddenly dry Sportacus swallowed, "You've got your bed back."

Robbie's eyes grew dark, "I don't have this bed to sleep in."

Robbie was close, his breath warm against Sportacus' sensitive ears, "I know everything that happens in town. Do you think I do not know what happens in my own home?" 

Sportacus was short of breath, feeling crowded he took a step back, then another until the backs of his knees bumped against he edge of the bed. He didn't lose his balance, of course he didn't, he was a hero. He wás lost for words though. 

A warm hand on Sportacus' thigh, another on his chest, long fingers spread and the palm right over his wildly beating heart. 

A wicked gleam in Robbie's eyes and he suddenly uncannily looked like his cousin, "Do you really think Glanni would keep his mouth shut?"

Sportacus shuddered as Robbie's voice dropped low and intimate, "The acoustics are excellent here, do you really think I wouldn't overhear?"

Sportacus' cheeks dusted pink. 

Then Robbie's hands moved, smoothed over firm muscle and up, under Sportacus' vest, pushing it off his shoulders, down over Sportacus' arms, leaving his hands trapped in the sleeves behind his back. 

A hitch in his breath and Robbie's eyes were wide, as if all of a sudden he was stunned by his own boldness. 

Biting his lip he seemed to wait for something and Sportacus tilted his face up, "Please Robbie." 

And Robbie kissed him, light and sweet and a little uncertain. Sportacus' eyes fluttered shut and when Robbie pulled back he remained still, lips lightly parted he sighed in wonder.

A big hand came up and cupped Sportacus' jaw, gently tilted his head a little and oh.. oh... Robbie smiled into the kiss, put a knee on the bed and a warm hand on the small of Sportacus' back.

Robbie deepened the kiss and Sportacus gasped as Robbie nipped at his bottom lip and Robbie villainously took advantage, licked into his mouth, warm and wet and too much and not nearly enough. Sportacus moaned breathlessly and Robbie pressed him down on the bed, came to rest between his drawn up knees. Warm and solid and there was a hardness against his thigh and this was happening. Sportacus struggled to free a hand, wanted to pull Robbie even closer. 

A soft crinkling sound and the feeling of something slipping from his vest-pocket, bouncing on the bed and they both looked down.

Catching sight of the condoms and lube on the comforter Sportacus' cheeks burned with mortification, 

"Glanni!"

\---------


End file.
